Desde quando?
by Mimika chan
Summary: "Vem aqui." ela pediu. "Não." Ela não abaixou o braço. Mas a tristeza que sentiu se refletiu em seus olhos. Uma fina cortina de lágrimas se formou sobre a íris castanha. "Vem você aqui."


A saga Harry Potter, bem como seus personagens, pertence a J. K. Rowling. Esta é uma fanfic, e foi escrita por mera diversão. Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Desde quando<em>**

Não conseguira dormir. Pensamentos giravam em sua cabeça, ora soando românticos, ora soando ousados. Quase podia ouvir o sussurrar do vento lá fora. Queria abrir a janela, mas isso poderia acordar algum companheiro de quarto.

E a última coisa que ele queria naquela noite era companhia.

Desceu.

Ao se aproximar do último degrau da escada circular, ficou surpreso ao ver a luz bruxuleante que a chama de uma vela projetava no chão. Já era muito tarde. Todos deveriam estar dormindo.

Não... Ela não. E era exatamente _ela_ quem estava sentada naquela confortável poltrona do salão comunal.

Ele podia ouvir o ruído da pena correndo pelo pergaminho. Era uma música arranhada e irritante. Dançava por seus tímpanos, causando incômodo.

Ele se aproximou.

Dois passos a mais e pôde ver aqueles longos cabelos cacheados caindo sobre um dos braços da poltrona. Ela deveria estar inclinada, escrevendo.

A luz da lareira iluminava os cachos castanhos. Dava-lhes uma cor incrivelmente bela. Uma cor com o mesmo fervor do fogo e o poder das chamas de uma fênix. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, com a consistência delicada dos pêlos suaves de um felino.

- Hermione? – ele chamou baixinho.

A garota tomou um susto, isso ele pôde ver. Abrindo um sorriso, ela se virou para olhá-lo. Parecia dizer com aquele gesto que já passava da hora de alguém estar na cama.

- Ron, que susto! – ela se recompôs e esboçou uma falsa expressão severa – O que faz aqui?

- Eu que pergunto. – ele se aproximou um pouco mais – Não devia estar dormindo? Parece cansada.

- Eu já estou acabando. – ela conteve um bocejo e se voltou para o pergaminho.

Ronald brincou com os pés. Queria abrir a boca, dizer algo inteligente... Mas só conseguia pensar em como Hermione era incrível e graciosa.

A pena voltou a riscar o papel. O ruivo pigarreou e caminhou até o sofá próximo à lareira. Sentou-se no braço do móvel e observou enquanto a garota desenhava as letras com todo o cuidado do mundo.

Em outros tempos, teria vontade de dar um chute na mesa para fazê-la borrar. Agora, queria pegar aquela mãozinha delicada e levar aos lábios, como faziam os príncipes antigos.

- Por que não vai dormir?

- Estou sem sono. – ele balançou os ombros, sem, contudo, desviar os olhos dela.

- Como monitor, deveria cuidar de sua saúde para estar com total disposição quando algum aluno mais novo precisar de sua ajuda.

- Como monitora _e _como uma menina sensata, deveria exigir menos de si mesma e tentar descansar mais um pouco.

- Não me trate como se eu fosse criança! – ela vociferou.

Ele conteve um riso. Hermione ignorou qualquer de suas atitudes abobalhadas e continuou escrevendo. Vez ou outra consultava o livro aberto. Vez nenhuma olhava o rosto do amigo.

- O que tanto olha? – ela perguntou, mantendo os olhos nas palavras miúdas que escrevia na folha.

- Uma menina bonita tendo um ataque de estresse.

- Seu bobo! – ela disse, pegando uma almofada para atirar nele.

- Ei! – ele disse, segurando a almofada com as duas mãos – Que exagero! Não é uma atitude digna de uma monitora.

Ela bufou baixinho e revirou os olhos. Ele deixou escapar um risinho e se recostou no sofá.

Tinha vontade de tocar o rosto dela. Uma mecha teimosa caíra em sua bochecha rosada e se recusava a se mexer.

Ronald conteve-se. Olhou o céu escuro lá fora. Não demorou muito, voltou a fitar Hermione. Ela não parava de escrever.

- Tem algo a dizer? – ela finalmente se voltou para ele.

- Eu... – ele murmurou.

- Acho que já vou dormir. – ela fechou o livro pesado e bocejou de novo – Então?

- Eu... Vou ficar aqui. Estou sem sono.

- Certo... – ela arrumou o material de estudo e o pegou no colo – Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã.

Ela se levantou e caminhou em direção a escada do dormitório das garotas. Ron quase suspirou ao ver como aquela cascata de cachos balançava com os movimentos suaves.

- Eu... Eu gosto de você. – ele disse sem pensar.

Na penumbra do salão comunal, a garota deixou o material cair no chão. Surpresa, quis se virar para encarar o amigo. Mas faltou-lhe a coragem.

- O-o que?

- Eu gosto de você. – ele disse de uma vez só.

- Ronald... – a voz dela saiu em um quase sussurro enquanto ela se virava com a velocidade de um gato.

Ele pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça e levantou as sobrancelhas em sua forma de dizer "é isso". Hermione balançou a cabeça levemente, lambeu os lábios e disse:

- Desde quando?

- Desde... – ele desviou os olhos – Bom, eu _admito_ isso há muito pouco tempo, acho que foi desde que te vi no início deste ano. E eu _sei_ disso desde que te vi com o Krum naquele baile. E eu _sinto_ isso desde... Hum, bem, não sei ao certo. Acho que foi no segundo ano.

- Segundo ano?

- Quando a professora McGonagall chamou a mim e ao Harry para a enfermaria e... Você estava deitada naquela cama, petrificada... Eu fiquei arrasado. Tudo que eu queria era te trazer de volta. Era poder te ouvir brigando comigo outra vez. Daria qualquer coisa por isso... – ele suspirou – Não... Não. – disse baixinho – Antes disso. Quando Malfoy te chamou de sangue ruim na frente de todos... – estremeceu – Eu senti tanta raiva! Só queria me vingar daquele imbecil de uma vez por todas!

- E fez muito bem. Ficou vomitando lesmas por uma tarde inteira!

Ron mordeu o lábio inferior, tenso, e deu de ombros. Hermione fitou o chão sem saber o que responder. Achou melhor arriscar:

- E tem escondido isso...?

- Eu tinha medo de qual fosse ser a resposta...

- Rony! – ela berrou e ele sentiu um fio de felicidade por ela chamá-lo pelo apelido carinhoso.

Então ela disse a frase que abalaria seu mundo.

- Tem idéia do quanto já me fez sofrer?

- Eu juro que não era por mal! – ele berrou – Eu só não sabia como agir! O que fazer? O que pensar? Não é todo dia que você se apaixona perdidamente por sua melhor amiga, poxa!

- Não é nada disso! – ela berrou também.

Ron soltou um ruído parecido com um soluço e deu um passo para trás. Hermione sabia que ele estava magoado, sabia que ele só queria se retirar dali antes que chorasse na frente dela.

- Não é nada disso... – ela disse mais baixo – Ron... – então se aproximou alguns passos – Rony, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É verdade que você me irrita de vez em quando, mas... É quando você faz alguma besteira suicida que eu fico preocupada. É quando se machuca e quase morre das formas mais idiotas. É nesses momentos que você mais me machuca.

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Hermione estendeu o braço para que ele pegasse sua mão.

- Vem aqui. – ela pediu.

Ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

- Não.

Ela não abaixou o braço. Mas a tristeza que sentiu se refletiu em seus olhos. Uma fina cortina de lágrimas se formou sobre a íris castanha.

- Vem _você_ aqui.

Sem mais avisos, ele segurou aquela mãozinha delicada e puxou Hermione para seus braços. Envolveu-a, abraçando-a como se o mundo dependesse disso, como se pudesse protegê-la de Voldemort com a simples força de sua vontade.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

Ela enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Desculpe. Não ouvi. Diz de novo?

- Hermione! – ele disse, fazendo com que ela se afastasse.

Tentou, mas não conseguiu ficar com raiva. No rosto dela, um sorriso muito branco faiscava. E os dentes eram perfeitos demais. Como o próprio Ron diria: brilhante!

- Eu te amo. – ele disse outra vez, aproximando-se mais que o normal para dois amigos.

- Eu jamais poderia imaginar, Rony... – ela abriu um sorriso travesso.

Então sucumbiu ao poder que ele exercia sobre ela.

- Eu também te amo.

A voz dela era uma música doce e melodiosa que fazia cada neurônio do corpo dele dançar uma valsa cheia de alegria.

Antes que aquele instante se quebrasse, ele tocou aquele rostinho perfeito, expulsando de vez aquela mecha teimosa que insistia em ficar encostada naquela bochechinha corada.

- Mesmo? Eu é que jamais poderia imaginar... isto. – ele fechou os olhos.

- Mioneee! – disse uma voz manhosa.

- Dewey!

- Vai dormir, caramba! – vociferou Ron, descarregando toda a raiva e decepção que sentia naquelas palavras gentis.

- Ronald! – Hermione brigou com ele – Ai, espere aqui.

Ela se afastou e correu até o garotinho que esperava ao pé da escada. Era um aluno travesso do primeiro ano. Fazia de tudo pela atenção da linda monitora.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou com delicadeza.

- Tive um pesadelo! – ela choramingou.

- Você que é um pesadelo, Dewey Storm! – Ron murmurou em seu canto.

Hermione fitou-o de modo reprovador e se voltou para o menino de olhos cinzentos.

- Foi só isso, Dewey. Um pesadelo. Agora vá dormir, vá.

- Hum... – ele piscou os olhos meigos – E quando eu sair você vai voltar a se pegar com esse aí?

- Vai dormir, caramba! – ela berrou, sentindo o rosto corar.

- Já vou!

O menininho começou a subir as escadas correndo, mas parou para dar um sorriso travesso para a monitora antes de sumir em seu quarto no andar de cima.

- Realmente, esse garoto é um furacãozinho... – ela murmurou.

- Que tato, não? – disse Ron, sarcástico.

- Cala a boca!

- Uhhh! O que aconteceu com o "eu te amo, Rony"?

- Ai! – ela lhe deu as costas – Quer saber? Essa é uma das coisas que eu odeio em você!

Sem dizer mais nada, Hermione caminhou até o material caído no chão. Juntou livro, pergaminho e pena e pegou tudo no colo outra vez.

- Não odeia, não! – Rony disse. Mas agora ele estava mais perto, muito mais perto. O sussurro em seu ouvido fez Mione estremecer e deixar tudo cair no chão. De novo – Ei! Assim vai acordar mais pirralhos.

- Rony...

Ela tentou se afastar. Só então percebeu que ele tinha passado os braços por sua cintura, abraçando-a por trás.

- Rony... – ela repetiu, sentindo o rosto ruborizar – Me... Me solta!

- Não sei, não. Mas acho que "esse aí" ficou um pouquinho bolado.

- "Bolado"? E isso lá é vocabulário para se usar em uma conversa civilizada?

Ele riu e a soltou. Antes que ela pudesse se agachar para pegar as coisas no chão, ele fez com que ela se virasse em sua direção.

- Então?

Ela sorriu. Não conseguia ficar brava com ele por muito tempo. Deixou que ele a puxasse para mais perto da lareira...

E como a luz da vela se refletia de forma linda nos cabelos do ruivo! Dava a ele o glamour de uma fênix, o poder do fogo... E a fofura de um pequenino filhote de cachorro!

Ela deixou que ele a abraçasse pela cintura e passou os braços por seu pescoço. Olhou em seus olhos e ele nos dela. Não havia mais nada que pudesse separá-los e o único som era o crepitar das chamas tão próximas.

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Aaiiiiêêê!

- Ah! Bichano!

Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, confusa. O que fazia caída no chão? Antes que Ron pudesse estender o braço para ajudá-la a ficar de pé ou dizer qualquer outra coisa que esclarecesse tudo, uma enorme bola alaranjada passou pelas pernas da dona e escapuliu para a segurança do quarto lá em cima.


End file.
